30 lineas de ti
by MadeOfLove12
Summary: ¿Nunca has pensado que sentimientos y reacciones detrás de una pantalla, sobretodo al confesarte? Guang-Hong Ji te puede dar una idea.


**D** isclaimer: _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 **A** viso: _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

 **S** hip: _Leo de la Iglesia **x** Guang-Hong Ji _

**A** dicional: Yishu es el nombre que le he dado personalmente a la entrenadora de Ji, y esta algo Ooc (Out of character/ Fuera de personaje)

* * *

Uno

Dos

Tres

Treinta y siete

Cincuenta y cinco

Ochenta y tres…

¡Dios! ¿Cómo una persona tecleaba tan rápido?

A casi mil palabras por segundo, un pequeño asiático de 18 años tecleaba casi a la velocidad de la luz en su teléfono, cualquiera se sorprendería de como el pequeño aparato no se haya roto o acabado con un hoyo.

Miro con ojos preocupados el aparato entre sus manos, su corazón latía con intensidad al ver casi treinta líneas de texto, se notaba la desesperación a kilómetros. Cogió aire profundamente y envió el mensaje, dejo su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se arropo completamente en sus rosadas sabanas. Nada conciliaba el sueño, aun podía recordar con exactitud aquella última línea que podía marcar el fin de esa congenia relación que mantenía con él;

 _ **Creo… ¡Creo que me gustas! ¿Okay?**_

Quería gritar como los mil infiernos, quería que su garganta ardiera y que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran para no sufrir más.

Porque la culpa lo consumía en su pesar, el titiritar de sus labios lo decía claramente, quería llorar.

Pero, ¡Es un hombre! Y él no podía hacer eso, no, no. Se tragaría su orgullo, sus sentimientos para no sentir más de ese horrible dolor que surcaba en su pecho y se extendía a todo su ser.

Se removió miles de veces hasta por fin quedar dormido, de seguro lo olvidaría mañana

* * *

Esto es malo.

El pobre Guang-Hong tiene ojeras, tanto así que parece un panda, su piel paso de un delicado tono pálido hasta ser fantasmagórico y sus labios levemente rosados paso a un durazno sin gracia alguna.

— ¡Xiao-Hong! ¿Qué te paso cari-

— ¡AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

La pobre entrenadora del asiático preocupada por su discípulo trato de acercarse a él pero eventualmente el pobre chico con los nervios y la paranoia a flor de piel termino gritando como si su vida —literalmente— dependiera de ello.

No iba a ser tan fácil olvidarlo como él pensaba después de todo.

* * *

Recordaba haber escrito treinta líneas de texto, pero jamás llego a considerar que eso fuese su perdición por un mes.

 _ **No te veo como tú me ves.**_

No había tocado su teléfono en días, pero casi se sentía como décadas. Sus seguidores en _Instagram_ pensarían que solo estaba entrenando, el campeonato de los 4 continentes seria pronto y tenía que tener la mira en ello si quería ganar, pero en realidad ahora mismo se encontraba encorvado en una silla enfrente de un escritorio tratando de hacer tarea. Pero como si su conocimiento se esfumara la hoja estaba pulcramente blanca.

Se mordió una uña, estaba nervioso, molesto y emocionado. ¡Por Buda, si tener sentimientos románticos por alguien era así de malo le hubieran avisado antes y el pobre muchacho no estaría pasando por esto!

Chillo cuando se dio cuenta de que mordió de más la uña y ahora esta desbordaba algo de sangre. — Si me vuelvo a enamorar, dejo que me parta un rayo. — Espeto.

Esa noche fue de tormenta eléctrica y el pobre tuvo que dormir con su madre por protección.

* * *

Sus ojos brillaron al ver un pequeño puesto de crepas, inmediatamente pido una con chocolate, fresas y helado. Se deleitó con el dulce sabor y sonrió, en este lugar se había disputado el Grand Prix Final: China, Phichit, Yuuri y Christophe hicieron asombrosas presentaciones —aunque la del suizo incomodo un poco, solo un poco—

 _ **¡Eres muy inspirador!**_

El asiático se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que había alrededor del parque, pequeños infantes correteaban y las parejas paseaban con felicidad. Muchos recuerdos cargados de nostalgia, amor y risas llenaron su mente, uno de ellos fue cuando trato el patinaje artístico sobre ruedas, pero nada se comparaba a la calidez mezclada con el frio cuando terminaba una presentación. Sonrió y se acabó el dulce postre felizmente, decidió pasear un rato por los alrededores, los pequeños infantes lo saludaban con reverencias de la cabeza y él se las devolvía con la misma amabilidad.

Solo necesita respirar, solo necesita relajarse.

* * *

— ¡Eres mi compañero! Si… ¡Si haces algo imprudente no sé qué sería de mi sin ti!

Guang-Hong veía su película favorita, exactamente la misma de la que había sacado su canción para su programa largo y en estos momentos se encontraba dramatizando el filme, se lo sabía tanto o más que la palma de su mano y amaba fingir que era el protagonista. Es muy interesante a decir verdad.

Se llevó una paco al pecho dramáticamente haciendo una voz gruesa y una pose heroica. Pero no duro mucho porque a los segundos se desplomo en el sofá y se largó a reír, desde ya hacía mucho tiempo. Es agradable.

 _ **Siento que debo estar a tu lado.**_

Chillo de la emoción y le riño al televisor como si este le fuera a responder en algún momento pero nada, el protagonista termino empujando a su compañero recibiendo aquella bala que marcaría el fin de su vida. Se puso algo triste al ver la expresión que puso el otro actor, este cerro los ojos y agarro el cuerpo ya sin vida del contrario y la pantalla se fue en negro solo dejando oír los múltiples balazos y la sangre derramarse.

Durmió el resto de la tarde y noche, tenía que prepararse para el entrenamiento de mañana. Ese campeonato no se iba a ganar solo después de todo.

* * *

— ¡Trabaja en tus expresiones Guang-Hong! ¡Tienes que desbordar inocencia, haz uso de esa carita tierna! —Vocifero su entrenadora a lo lejos entre un tono de emoción y demanda recibiendo un '¡Si señora!' como respuesta de su discípulo. El asiático se había saltado el descanso del desayuno y almuerzo, cuando se detenía lo hacía por muy poco tiempo y volvía a trabajar en todo lo posible.

No sabía qué clase de fuerza mágica había hecho que de la noche para la mañana el estuviera tan encismado en lograr una práctica perfecta, desde la secuencia de pasos hasta los saltos, ¡Por Buda que había realizado el programa corto y largo!

Sonrió y dejo salir un sonido de aprobación, hoy Guang-Hong comería unos cuantos Jianbing* de más.

 _ **Nuestro tiempo en este mundo es efímero, necesitamos del otro, ¿no crees?**_

Limpiándose el sudor de la cara, el salió de la pista de hielo con una determinación latiente.

* * *

Cualquiera pensaría que una tormenta de cuervos rabiosos asalto el cuarto del joven patinador si viera en qué estado se encontraba en estos momentos.

Prendas de todo tipo de tonalidades colgaban de cualquier lugar ¡Inclusive del techo! En la cama había 2 maletas abiertas pero sin nada adentro, gran duda del momento, ¿Qué diablos iba a llevar?

Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria de su escritorio y admiro los trajes guindados enfrente del closet, uno con un degradado entre rosa y azul pálido formando un violeta vivo en medio de este y otro rosa claro con detalles rojos. Su tema es la benevolencia, esa característica amorosa que todos decían que el portaba. Bufo, él quería intimidar como el año pasado con su presentación del _'The Inferno'_ pero cambio de parecer cuando la media dijo que su presentación era demasiado tierna y adorable. Así que pensó que podría usarla para la gala.

 _ **¡Seriamos un dúo dinámico, todos quedarían maravillados!**_

Canturreo la canción del programa corto mientras escogía que ropa y accesorios llevaría en ambas maletas, sonrió y se sentó en una cerrándola repitiendo el mismo proceso con la otra. Sintió un vacío, como si algo le faltara.

Su teléfono.

Vio con nostalgia el aparato, quería tomarse fotos y selfies pero tenía miedo. De que algo tan invaluable se le fuera de las manos, de su vida.

Suspiro resignado y guardo el pequeño aparato en su mochila, tenía que viajar a Corea del sur.

* * *

—¿Ya llega—

—Guang-Hong Ji, si vuelves a preguntar si ya llegamos por quincuagésima vez voy a encerrarte en el baño y cambiare la contraseña del Wi-Fi cuando regresemos a china. —Espeto su entrenadora con un tono suave pero dominante.

El castaño se resignó a callarse y mirar la ventana del auto, la oscura noche brillaba por las múltiples luces del lugar, desde grandes edificios hasta pequeñas farolas. Se sentía cansado, no había dormido muy bien en el avión, un bebe no paraba de llorar, la comida era pura bazofia y Yishu no paraba de roncar. Y cuando por fin estaba por quedarse dormido al menos una mísera hora ya había aterrizado.

Después de largas _—casi eternas—_ horas sentado en la parte trasera del auto, había llegado al hotel. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta del vehículo y tirarse al pavimento y rodar un poco para seguidamente levantarse. Yishu saco las maletas y fue a registrar en el hotel. Al parecer su discípulo tenía mejores cosas que hacer —y con eso se refería a que este solo correteaba por el lugar porque no sentía las piernas—.

Se sentía libre, el viento chocaba con su cara. Acelero, corrió y salto, al hacer esto su bufanda se calló de su cuello. Se agacho para recogerla pero alguien se le adelanto y se la entendio amablemente. — ¡Muchas gra…!

 _ **Es…es imposible no quererte, Leo.**_

—Hola Guang-Hong, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos habíamos hablado, ¿no crees? —Y ahí estaba el problema y perdición del asiático, Leo de la Iglesia. —Quería hablarte de lo que paso la última vez en el chat y- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye, regresa!

El castaño solo podía alejarse nerviosamente, esos sentimientos reprimidos volvían a martillar su pecho con fuerza amenazando al asiático por salir. _No, no, no._ Se repetía internamente, el miedo y la presión volvían a recorrer todo su cuerpo, se sentía reprimido en su propio pesar. El moreno le toco el hombro tratando de que el voltease a verlo, necesitaba confrontarlo. —Xiaohong, por favor mírame necesito hablar conti- ¡Tsk!

Como pudo, Guang-Hong empujo al moreno provocando que este callera pero en un movimiento en falso Leo se había dado un raspón en la mano.

Él se quedó en shock, nunca le haría daño a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a una mosca o a una hormiga! Los claros orbes del pequeño asiático se cristalizaron e hizo una mueca al tratar de no llorar, corrió hacia el hotel escuchando como aquella lejana voz hacía eco en su cabeza.

 _ **¡Guang-Hong Ji, te amo!**_

* * *

—Un triple Axel.

 _ **Es como si no pudiera fijarme en otra cosa.**_

—Seguido de Lutz…

 _ **Estamos entrelazados, puede ser el destino.**_

—Ahora la secuencia de pasos.

 _ **Andas en mi cabeza.**_

— ¡Un Toe-Loop con perfecto aterrizaje!

 _ **¡Déjame amarte, Leo de la iglesia!**_

Era un mar de pensamientos, tal vez un tsunami, todo lo aprisionaba y dejaba salir cualquier sentimiento, cualquier resentimiento al hielo, cada vez era más frenético y apasionado, casi olvidando que su tema es la benevolencia, no la cólera. Pero se le hacía difícil tener que estar en el mismo espacio que el mientras que toda la presión en su pecho salía a flor de piel y juraba que si esto seguía así iría sin rodeos con el moreno, olvidando su timidez y le daría un frenético beso

— ¡Perfecta presentación de Guang-Hong Ji señores, China tiene grandes oportunidades este año!

La gente alrededor del estadio aclamaba y tiraba diversos osos de peluche junto con rosas y flores. Estaban maravillados de como el trataba de restaurar sus errores y fallos desde el Grand Prix Final. Con la mirada en alto salió del estadio y fue directo al Kiss and Cry. Yishu lo esperaba ahí y cuando este se acercó en busca de un abrazo solo recibió una mirada de molestia. —Apenas den la presentación vas a revisar tu maldito teléfono, ¿Entendiste Hong-Ji?

El asiático asintió frenéticamente, estaba asustado de que su tierna y dulce entrenadora empezara a dejar salir esa furia que tenía escondida entre esa amabilidad.

Una puntuación de 110.78, una nueva marca personal.

Los reporteros iban a darle la enhorabuena pero el pequeño castaño corrió por el pequeño aparato que estaba escondido en su mochila. Lo prendio y casi se queda impactado por la cantidad de notificaciones, en Instagram eran selfies de Phichit y Seung, otras de Viktor con Yuuri y ¡Por Buda! ¿Qué hacen Mila y Otabek junto a Leroy y Plisetsky? Ignoro todo por completo y fue a revisar los mensajes.

 _ **Tenía miedo.**_

Temblorosamente y aguantando su orgullo fue a ver el mensaje de Leo, cosa que lo sorprendió.

Él pudo haber escrito 30 líneas…

Leo había escrito el _triple_ de ellas.

 _ **¡Eres tierno!**_

 _ **Quiero estar junto a ti.**_

 _ **Te admiro, tienes a muchas personas de tu lado.**_

 _ **Quiero y voy a amarte, Xiaohong.**_

 _ **Eres lo que 'me mantiene vivo', si es que lo captas ;)**_

 _ **¡Te amo, Guang-Hong Ji, por favor se mi novio, se mi musa!**_

 _ **Eres mi amada perdición, acéptalo cariño.**_

 _ **Un 'de la Iglesia' no se rinde hasta tener a la persona indicada.**_

 _ **Te amo, osito.**_

—Next Skater, representing USA: Leo de la Iglesia. —Resonó en los vestidores

Ay santa madre de la-

Corrió hasta llegar a la zona de patinadores, ahí podía ver el espectáculo sin que el público lo molestase. Lo vio prepararse y estar en el centro de la pista, el joven Guang-Hong tecleo unas cosas en su teléfono, sonrió y se dispuso a ver el espectáculo. El moreno se llevaría una sorpresa al terminar su programa corto. También lo mantendrá motivado para ganar los Cuatro Continentes.

 _ **Te amo Leo, seré tu novio...solo si ganas. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Sooo ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy meloso, muy OOC? ¡No se olviden de comentar!**_

 _ **¿Olvide mencionar que amo a estos 2 idiotas? Tengo un OS y un Semi-AU por si no lo han notado (?)**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos después!**_

 _ **-MadeOfLove12**_


End file.
